


How to Save Your Soon to Be Boyfriend and His Daughter From Scary Monsters

by DreamersEclipse



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And so is Scott, But shhh, Falcon to the rescue, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, cassie is scared of monsters, good boy redwing, post-Antman, pre-Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersEclipse/pseuds/DreamersEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Alternatively: How Your Daughter Incidentally Calls the Guy You've Been Pining For and He Shows Up)</p><p>During a weekend with her dad, Cassie and Scott watch a scary movie. She steals his phone and calls the one hero Avernger guy her dad is always going on about that could surely save them from the malicious shadows under the bed. Sam of course thinks they're in real danger...so not awkward for Scott at all when he does show up in full gear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Save Your Soon to Be Boyfriend and His Daughter From Scary Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Love, love, love this pairing. It needs more love. I hope this suffices for now. Thanks for reading.

Prompt: Under the bed. 

Sam pounded away at the punching bag. He was engrossed in the way vibrations traveled up his arms, all the way from the contact with his knuckles to his shoulders- the way the old sandbag scraped against his bandaged hands. His breath came out in short, practiced huffs that almost matched his fast paced heartbeat. 

The thing was, he was so caught up in the workout that he almost didn’t hear his phone ringing over on the bench near his stuff. He caught the shrill sound against his sharp hearing and immediately caught the bag in his hands, the worn material smooth and thrumming with kinetic energy under his fingertips. Above him, the chain holding the bag creaked but he could hear it now. His phone was ringing. 

He gave the bag one more rueful punch before walking over to the benches near the water fountains. When he picked it up and saw the caller ID his eyebrows knitted together and he tried to ignore the amused and anxious turn of his gut. “Wilson speaking.”

“Mr. Falcon! Mr. Falcon! You have to come save us from the monster. It’s gonna eat us.”

Sam didn’t recognize the voice of the little girl so he stared back at the caller ID just to be sure he wasn’t tripping out, but nope, it still said ‘Tic Tac’ on the bright screen. Which means it could only be one person. Still, he’d only heard about her till now so he asked with no small amount of uncertainty “Cassie?”

She sighed dramatically as if he were dumb for asking. “Who else! Now, you have to come save us from the monster.”

“What monster-?” He began to ask but noises on the other end stopped him, along with a familiar voice.

“Cassie? Pumpkin, who’re you on the phone with-“ 

There was shuffling and the sound of movement. The voices were far away from the receiver now so he could barely make them out. “Mr. Falcon, daddy, he’s gonna save us.”

“Wah, Sam? You called Sam? Ohmygod, Cassie give me the phone, give me the phone.”

There was a girly shriek and giggling. He heard Scott yell Cassie’s name once more before the dial tone was suddenly ringing in his ears. Maybe it was because he was a little high on adrenaline from the work out but he couldn’t stop the swell of worry that filled him up. That little girl’s voice saying the word monster echoed in his ears. He thought about it for a couple moments, a minute or two tops before he was dashing to the Avenger’s locker room.  
_______

Scott sighed as he stared down at the broken cracked phone in his hand. The glass was spiderwebbed and it absolutely would not turn on. He glanced up and saw Cassie’s teary puppy eyes complimenting her quivering bottom lip.

He kneeled down before with a soft smile on his face. “Hey, hey, it’s okay Pumpkin. Accidents happen. To be honest, I kind of hated this phone. Now I have an excuse to get a new one.”

“Really?”

“Really, really.” He gently brushed a hand through her tangled hair. She grinned up at him and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, squeezing her little body against his. When he finally pulled away he caught sight of the messy living room. Some of the takeout boxes had been knocked over on to the floor, the TV blankets and couch pillows in disarray as well as the mess of toys in the corner near the window. 

Scott kissed his daughter’s temple then stood up. “Let’s straighten up a little, and then it’s time for bed.”

Cassie fell limp in his arms. “Nooooo. Sleep is for the weak.”

The ex-con cracked up laughing. “Where did you hear that?”

“Abby’s mom always says it.” 

“Right~” He drawled. “C’mon Cassie, it’s already past your bed time. You gotta go to bed.”

She pouted, a worried expression on her face as she eyed the bedroom. The light was on, revealing his cramped bedroom at the back of the apartment. It had barely enough space for his lumpy queen sized bed and medium sized dresser stuffed in the corner. But it had a bathroom attached to it that he kept relatively clean and he only ran out of hot water some times. Although it was really the shadows under the bed that had Cassie almost shaking. 

“What about Mr. Falcon, daddy?”

He almost groaned internally. “Mr. Falcon is a busy man, Pumpkin. Saving the world and everything. He really doesn’t have time to-“

There was a rapping on the apartment door that sounded rather urgent. Him and Cassie shared a look before she was bolting over to the door and throwing it open. Scott was right on her heels and was absolutely dumbstruck when he found Sam Wilson decked out in his Falcon gear on his doorstep. 

“Mr. Falcon!” Cassie cried out with a bright grin of utter joy. 

Sam was glancing past them in their apartment before his eyes fell to the young girl, then Scott. “Where’s the monster at?”

Scott didn’t know whether to die of mortification or happiness right then. His daughter grabbed Sam by the hand and brushed past him to get to the bedroom. “This way, Mr. Falcon. The monster is under the bed!”

The ex-con saw the realization dawn on the other man’s face. He smiled and shut the apartment door. A mixture of happiness and awe flooded him as he realized that Sam had legitimately flew over to his place decked out in his Falcon armor all because his daughter had called about a monster. 

He leaned against the bedroom doorway, arms crossed over his chest. Sam took the situation in stride and scanned under the bed with his gear as well as actually getting on his knees to look underneath. From that point of view, Scott a very good look at the other man’s backside. He was admiring the view up until the moment he realized what he was doing and then he was a blushing mess trying to look anywhere else. 

“I don’t see any monster down here, but I’ll tell you what,” Sam pressed something on the device on his wrist and a thing ejected from his wings contraption. It flew and hovered, guided by his movements like a droid. Cassie gaped at it, “this is Redwing. He’s a prototype but he’ll protect you for the night, alright?”

“Can I pet him?” She whispered in awe.

Sam grinned at her and Scott just about melted. “Sure. He’s friendly.” His daughter delicately reached up, meeting the drone halfway and stroked its metal surface. 

Her face was lit up. She glanced up at her dad and Scott thought he could probably melt again. “See dad, I told you he’d come!”

That brought the attention back to him. Sam looked at him over his shoulder and Scott bashfully gazed at the dusty hardwood. 

“It’s pretty late, isn’t it about your bed time or something?” Asked Sam.

“That’s right, Sam- er, Mr. Falcon checked for the monster so now you know it’s safe to go to bed. No monster can get you. Not with three heroes protecting you.”

She nodded her head. “Okay, daddy. Night, Mr. Falcon. Wingy, will protect me from the monster, right?”

“He sure will.” Sam nodded. 

She drove straight for Sam’s midsection to give him a squeezing hug- as hard as her tiny body could manage. He seemed shocked at first but gave her a quick, awkward hug in return.

“Thank you, Mr. Falcon. You’re my hero, but don’t tell my daddy.” She whispered the last part none too quietly. Sam laughed. “And you’re his hero too!” She added.

“Cassie, whoa hey! I think it’s time you brushed your teeth.” Scott floundered, quickly ushering his daughter into the tiny bathroom before her innocent mouth could say any other incriminating words. He slouched over the doorway, his palms pressed into the wood with his head hanging between his shoulders. He took a couple breaths before turning to face the man his daughter had called. There was an embarrassed but warm smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck and said, “Sorry about this. Would you mind waiting in the living room? I’m just going to put her to bed real quick.”

Sam nodded and relief practically radiated off of Scott. “Sure thing.”

The other man left the room and Scott slumped against the bathroom door. He really could not believe this was happening. Sure, him and Sam had been on decent terms since that incident a couple years ago where he had beaten him and stolen Avenger tech. They got together a couple times for drinks or the rare incident where they worked together. But this was different right? Sam Wilson showed up to save his daughter and by extension him. His goddamn attraction only seemed to morph into full bloom.

What was he supposed to do now, though?

Just then the bathroom door opened and Scott fell back, slamming his head against the linoleum. “OW!!” He exclaimed with a harsh wince.

“What’re you doing on the floor, Daddy?”

_______________

Sam took off his goggles, though the apartment didn’t look any better for having the red tint removed. It was still a mess in this place, but not the super unhealthy kind. Rather, it looked like a particularly fun sleepover had happened. The takeout on the floor was kind of gross but he remembered making way worse messes when his friends would spend the night. 

He noticed the toys in the corner of the room. A blue dollhouse, some racecars, dolls and a teacup set. Not to mention the plethora of legos that looked like the foundation to something. It brought a smile to his face imagining the spazzy man playing with his daughter. 

The man’s apartment wasn’t all that bad, he decided. A little on the small side but not the worst he’s ever scene. He walked over to the coffee table, avoiding stepping on a stray pillow and picked up the DVD case he saw. It was red with a black shadow figure like a man with a hat. The title was in bold white letters and he recognized the film after a little thought. 

He put it back down with a roll of his eyes. That’s when Scott came out. He gently closed the door behind him with a light creak and soft click. Then he was approaching Sam with that same cute, goofy smile like he was embarrassed but pleased. His tone was soft when he spoke. 

“Hey, I’m sorry again for my daughter calling you like that. It wasn’t an emergency but she got ahold of my phone; I had to chase her to get it back and then it broke and I couldn’t call you back at all, but then you showed up here.”

“Whoa, hey,” Sam put up his hands, placating, “Don’t worry about it, Tic Tac. No feathers off my wings, you know?”

“Really?” Scott wringed his hands. 

“Hey man, it’s cool. I gotta say, it’s nice to finally meet your daughter. She seems just as spazzy and spunky as her dad.” Sam smiled at him and Scott returned it sheepishly.

“Thanks, that means a lot.”

Sam put a hand on his hip and gestured to the DVD on the coffee table. “Really though, you let a 7 year old watch a horror film?”

Scott side glanced the DVD and failed to hide a shudder. “One, Cassie is eight. And secondly, in my defense, Luis left that here and I thought it was a nice kid friendly movie about some magic, traveling storyteller.”

He shook his head, unable to keep in a snort of amusement. Honestly, the only reason he knew about the movie was because Natasha had put together a movie night for him, her and Cap and she had refused to say what the movie was about. It wasn’t the best way to introduce Cap to horror films…Like, at all.

“So, do you get to attend the tea parties too?” He nodded at the toys in the corner. 

The other man looked over, slightly confused before a laugh surprised its way out. Smiles and laughter really suited him. Sam really loved being the cause of either. “Only by royal decree of Queen Cassandra, and only if I wear the crown of Princess Scottalina.” 

Sam kept a deadpan face for as long as he could but at that he just lost it. He was gripping Scott’s shoulder, laughter shaking his body as he tried to contain it behind his hand. “Oh man, you’ve gotta be pulling my leg.”

The ex-con was chuckling softly with him. “I’m not. One hundred percent honest. If you’re lucky, she might send you an invitation sometime.”

“I’d like that.” Sam grinned, squeezing Scott’s shoulder. It slowly dawned on him how close he was to the other man. They were a foot apart, if even and the other man’s body was warm under his hand. His heartbeat picked up. This close he could see Scott’s warm silver eyes and the light stubble across his jaw. He went to pull away but Scott’s hand softly captured his wrist and for all intents and purposes he was stuck now.

“Why did you come?” He asked quietly with uncharacteristic seriousness.

He considered what he should say. Thought about his horribly dull day running errands only to throw a little too much time into an evening workout with nothing much to go home to afterwards. It wasn’t like he was desperate for the world to end or calamity to strike but it was rare moments like this, where he got to hang around Scott Lang, the spazzy ex-con and wonderful father that he felt really alive. Outside of battle this was it. This is what he loved. It was a sucker punch of a realization that he’d always drop everything to come running (or rather flying) here.

Scott blinked in surprise at the way Sam’s eyes were glued to his lips before those dark brown irises caught his gaze, making him suck in a quick breath. “Because I was called.”

He leaned in slowly. Slow enough with plenty of time for the other man to pull away if he wanted. When he didn’t pull away, Sam felt a thrill go up his spine. His lips were a gentle press against Scott’s. Nothing deep or rough. Chaste, even. 

He pulled away just as slowly, opening his eyes like shutters to see Scott’s face beet red with his eyes squeezed shut. Sam felt a flare of uncertainty. Scott was no longer holding on to him so he pulled away to give the ex-con space so that he could process what happened and react however he needed to, however he really felt.

“Was…was that uncalled for? If I crossed a boundary-“

Scott’s eyes shot open and they were only a disc of silver around a black pupil. He quickly grabbed on to Sam, hands awkwardly going to his arms and shoulders, uncertain of where they should land. “No, no, no boundaries crossed, nope. I mean, yes, but good boundaries. Boundaries that I wanted crossed, because yeah, yup that was a kiss. My lips are tingling. Wow.”

He rolled his eyes. Just like he said. Spaz. “Would it be alright if I crossed that boundary again?”

“Again?” Scott’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. “Psh, I mean um, cross it as many times as you wanm-mmmm”

Fingers hesitantly wrapped around the back of his neck and rested on his waist, urging him closer. He allowed a little more space but he didn’t want to ruin his suit or possibly make the other man uncomfortable with pressing his suit too hard against him. Not that they were anywhere near crossing that sort of boundary but when Scott moaned into his mouth he was almost extremely tempted by it. 

There was a gasp and both of them pulled apart to glance at the bedroom. The door was cracked open but no little girl had her head peaked out. 

“I know you’re up, Missy!” Scott called without pulling away from Sam. “If I don’t hear snores by the time I go in there, you’re gonna be in trouble.” 

He didn’t mean it of course. Still, he gave Sam an apologetic look. “Guess I better go check on her.”

Sam cupped his cheek, enthralled by how Scott leaned into the touch, and he pressed another sweet kiss to his lips before fully pulling away. “I should get home anyway. Can’t stay in the suit all night.”

“Oh, right, of course. That would be pretty uncomfortable.” It was amusing to hear the disappointment plain in his voice. “Redwing is still going to keep us safe from the monsters under the bed though, right? Y’know, for Cassie.”

“Right, for Cassie. Yeah, I’ll leave him here. I trust you not to damage him, Tic Tac. But you know, I’ll have to come by tomorrow to pick him up right?”

Realization lit up his face like it were Christmas. “Well, if that’s the price we pay for being monster free tonight.” 

He grinned at Sam, bright and beautiful. Sam wondered how long he’d been waiting for that look and how much longer he still would be waiting if it weren’t for Cassie. “Good night, Scott.”

“Hey, you called me, Scott! Wouldja look at that. I must be really making an impact on you, huh?”

“Whatever you say, Tic Tac. Just remember, if you damage Redwing in any way I’m coming for ya.” Sam put his goggles back on.

Scott rubbed the back of his head. “Sounds like that could have some positive connotations to it.”

“Positively me kicking your ass.” He agreed. “Goodnight, Cassie!”

“Goodnight Mr. Falcon!” She shouted from the bedroom. 

Sam only shook his head with another smile and gave Scott a final look over before leaving the apartment. As he caught the wind under his wings on his way back home, he could’ve sworn that the word soaring only fully made sense to him right in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. If you see any grammar mistakes or think of a better title, I'd appreciate hearing it.


End file.
